


The Honeymoon

by alldaydream



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Burglary, David reacts how you think he does, F/M, Failed Honeymoon, Fluff, M/M, New Friendships, Newlywed Fluff, Stevie is not helpful, Trapped In Elevator, patrick loves his husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldaydream/pseuds/alldaydream
Summary: Season 7 Episode 1: The HoneymoonJust as David and Patrick are about to go on their honeymoon, a break in at the store ruins those plans and forces them to turn back around to Schitt's Creek. David handles it as well as you'd think.Meanwhile Alexis is in New York beginning her new job at Interflix with a slight snafu, Johnny is trying his best to influence future entrepreneurs, and Moira makes a new friend on set.
Relationships: Johnny Rose/Moira Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 48
Kudos: 77
Collections: Schitt's Creek Season 7





	The Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCSeason7](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCSeason7) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 7x01 The Honeymoon
> 
> David and Patrick are on their honeymoon (your choice of location), when they get alerted to an emergency back home (RA has been robbed again, a fire at the store or house, etc.) and have to cut their honeymoon short. How do they still make the best of it when they return home?
> 
> To the person who submitted this prompt, I hope this does it some justice!
> 
> Just a couple of notes:  
> -Writing the B stories for Alexis, Johnny and Moira meant exploring their new jobs. Let it be known I know NOTHING about business or how television sets work. I did my best I promise lol  
> -This is very self indulgent lmao be gentle  
> -Un-beta-ed so any mistakes are all my own

“Thanks again for picking us up, Ray,” Patrick says from the passenger seat up front as the car steadily passes by vast farmland. “We really appreciate it.”

“Of course!” Ray says jovially. “It was a wonderful coincidence that I was in the area when I got your call.”

“Yes, who would have thought the best seafood restaurant within a 50 mile radius would be found at the Elm Tree Airport,” David says with a grimace. 

“Their crab legs are to die for,” Ray responds with unbridled optimism that no one should possess so early in the morning. 

“At 10 am?” David asks, his face twisting unpleasantly. 

“Anyway, so sorry to hear about the store,” Ray continues. “Terrible luck to have another break in right before your honeymoon! To think you were only steps away from beginning your vacation when you got the call! But I am curious, why did you choose Chicago for such a special occasion?”

“The Art Institute of Chicago is one of David’s favorite museums,” Patrick supplies. “We were able to find a great deal on a hotel room and I was able to score some tickets to a game at Wrigley Field.”

“A baseball game! How fun! The championship game last year must have really struck a chord with you, David!” Ray says with a wide smile. 

“It did not and the only reason why I agreed to go is because my husband swindled me into going during a particularly spirited wine night at Stevie’s. It was a gross misuse of my favorite bottle of cabernet for selfish gain,” David sniffs. “Not that it even matters since we are dashing back to our business to save it from a prowler.”

“And your second robbery too! How exciting! And David, I really have to commend you, you seem so cool, calm and collected about it.”

“Oh, that is the xanax,” Patrick says. “He took one before we got to our gate. It should wear off by the time we get to the store.”

“I’m fine,” David says from the back. “Perfectly cool, calm and collected and not on a severe downward spiral of extreme hysteria masked by a layer of pharmaceutical divertissement.”

“I noticed you sound more like your mother when you panic, David,” Ray says happily. “How is she doing by the way?”

🍤🍤🍤

“Moira, are you ready to go?” Johnny asks as he finishes snapping on his cufflinks. 

“Oh John, I can’t say enough how wonderful it’s been to be in acceptable living quarters again,” Moira says emerging from the bathroom. “I will never again take for granted the powers of even water pressure.”

Despite the rather last minute change of plans, Johnny was able to find a beautiful house for the two of them located near both his office and the set for Sunrise Bay, a beautiful two story Spanish revival with sweeping views of downtown Los Angeles. 

“I’m glad you like the house honey,” Johnny says, kissing his wife. “Now, how are you feeling? It’s your first day on set,” he asks, gently rubbing her shoulders.

“I feel excitement bubbling deep from inside of me, especially after the first round of fruitful table work last week. But John I have to confess that my nerves have been an unrelenting bundle of querulous puissance,” Moira says sighing and draping herself in her husband’s arms. 

“You’re going to be fantastic,” Johnny says, rubbing her back and kissing her forehead. “The world will never again forget the power of Vivian Blake striding down the halls of Sunrise General.”

“Hm,” Moira hums against his chest. “John, are you implying that I was forgettable at all?”

“Oh,” Johnny says freezing up. “No, of course not! I’m just saying you’ll be even more memorable now! Unforgettable to a higher degree.”

“Mmm,” Moira says, patting his chest. “Perhaps felicitous pep talks should be left to me from now on.”

Just then, Johnny’s phone begins to ring, allowing a moment of reprieve from his internal panic. “Oh! It’s David!”

Johnny picks up and says, “Hi Son! How are things…What? David, okay, okay, slow down, start from the beginning.”

“What is it John?” Moira asks, gripping his arm. “What is wrong with my precious bébé? David? David! Are you okay?!”

“Moira, I’m trying to figure out what’s wrong,” Johnny says to her. “Son, okay, start over…what?! Again?! Where’s Patrick? And you’re both okay? And you called the police?”

“Why is he in need of the constabulary? I knew leaving David behind was an atrocious gaffe,” Moira says with panic. “David! Can you hear me? Your father and I are coming for your immediate rescue!”

“That won’t be necessary Moira,” Johnny says turning towards her with his phone still cradled close to his ear. “There was a break in at the store and the boys are handling it,” he says to her but she’s much too busy bristling to listen.

“Oh John, please let me speak with him,” Moira says, reaching for his phone. “David? Oh David, what calamitous strife has befallen you and your husband nouveau? I can’t hear you over such vociferation dear, use your words slowly. Oh, is that all? And here I thought you were stranded in an abandoned mine shaft!”

“Moira,” Johnny says mildly but she continues on. “But since I have you here on the line dear, have you looked over the script I sent you? What is your impression of Vivian’s resurrection sequence? Oh! It seems we’ve lost connection with our darling son, the line suddenly just dropped,” Moira says handing Johnny back his phone. 

“Or maybe he went back to attend his business? Another break in is a huge deal, the boys will need to consider increasing their security at the store,” Johnny says, picking up his briefcase. “I can’t imagine the stress he must be under right now.”

“Oh, I’m sure he’ll be fine. David gets his resilience from my side of the family. He just needs an ear to lament to before moving right along,” Moira says breezily, pulling on her coat. 

“Well, maybe when he calls again later tonight you can lend him your ear,” Johnny says opening the front door for her. “I think he can use some of that calming reassurance that I often times find myself leaning on.”

“Oh,” Moira says, cupping his cheek and giving him a kiss. “To be the safe harbor for your wary ship.”

🚢🚢🚢

“Okay,” Patrick says, hanging up the phone with the insurance agency. “They’re sending someone over to assess the damage on the back door to give us a quote on reimbursement and Ronnie can get started on repairs later today.”

David bobbles his head, staring ahead silently, his teeth pressed into his bottom lip. 

“Hey,” Patrick says gently, reaching for his husband. “It’s going to be okay.”

“Mm yeah,” David says with a nervous laugh now that the xanax has completely worn off. “Yeah, yes, yup!”

Although David is much better about managing and unpacking the things that set him off, he still feels the pull of panic tugging at him, poking and prodding his insides until everything is twisted up tightly inside. 

Rationale tells him that things like this, unfortunate little episodes, are to be expected and he can’t live under a cloudy haze of denial that everything will always be easy. 

But right now, everything feels especially very, very hard.

It also doesn’t help that the last week and a half has been especially difficult. His family is gone now, Alexis having moved to New York City only a few days after the wedding. It’s been an adjustment getting used to not having his family here anymore and although they really aren’t great at reacting well to high stress situations such as this or good at offering any kind of useful advice, their dramatics have become somewhat of a comfort for him and he finds himself missing them now more than ever. 

Although thinking back to the phone call he had with his parents an hour ago makes him want to amend that thought slightly. But still. 

He feels his eyes beginning to sting with tears, trying his best to tamp everything down, to try and get his head back where it needs to be. But his ears begin to ring a little and his breath isn’t coming out easily, and everything is beginning to feel a little bit too cramped, when he feels a warm hand sliding over his shoulder and down his arm. 

Patrick wraps his arms around David’s waist and pulls him towards him, David coming easily and tucking his head into his neck, taking a shuddering breath and just like that, the monsters creep back into their caverns. 

“Everything will be okay,” Patrick murmurs against the side of his head. “We’ll figure it all out.”

“But this is the second time we’ve been ransacked!” David pulls away and grips onto Patrick’s shoulders tightly. “And those fancy little security cameras we had installed barely caught the person’s face. Why did it have to be our store? Why not Bob’s garage?”

“I think it’s easier to steal a box of candles than a car,” Patrick says with his cute little upside down smile. 

“Sure from any other garage, but not Bob’s Garage! But Bob is _literally_ never there. Anyone can just walk in and roll away with one!” David says, his voice getting higher in pitch. “How do we know this isn’t some sign from some trenchant higher being remitting years of unclaimed caustic karma upon our little store!”

“Wow, I was not expecting an appearance from film and television’s Moira Rose,” Patrick says and David huffs out a breath and tries unsuccessfully to keep his grin down. 

“They only managed to take two cases of wine, a box of candles, and a crate of body milk. Not enough to put us in the hole,” Patrick says rubbing his back. 

“Good thing I wasn’t here then, I would have handed over our entire stock like a fucking idiot,” David says, trying to make a joke. 

“Hey, that’s my husband you’re talking about,” Patrick admonishes him gently.

“I’m just saying according to past performances, I obviously don’t do well in hostage situations,” David replies and Patrick squeezes him tightly. 

“Let’s not think about what would have happened if you were here,” Patrick says with a wince. “I don’t want to dwell on that. You did everything right that day, despite me being a total ass about it. I’m just glad we’re both safe and got away relatively scot free.”

“But-” Before David can get another word in edgewise, Patrick kisses him firmly, the warm press of his hand on his back keeping him close and David melts in his husband’s embrace, latches onto the steady beat of his heart, willing his to match the rhythm. 

And even though the pain of not having his parents or Alexis here still throbs, when he thinks about Patrick and the small family they are building together here, some of that pain lessens and David thinks there will come a day when it no longer hurts at all. 

“I know this isn’t great timing and I’m sorry we won’t be able to go on our honeymoon,” Patrick says softly, rubbing his thumb into the back of David’s neck. “But I’m going to make it up to you okay? We can replan it after we take care of everything at the store.”

“Does that mean the location is up for discussion?” David asks, his lips curling inward. 

“If you can present alternative locations that are just as cost effective, then yes,” Patrick says, nosing along David’s jaw. 

“Okay,” David says softly, leaning his forehead against Patrick’s.

“Okay,” Patrick repeats and kisses him. “Not that it really matters though because every day feels like a honeymoon with you, babe.”

“That is _so_ incorrect,” David says with a disgusted face that makes Patrick laugh. 

“Why don’t you call Brenda, Priyanka and Jack about picking up some stock today? You can take Stevie with you.”

“And you’ll handle everything at the store?” David asks. 

“Yeah,” Patrick says, giving David one more squeeze and stepping out of his arms, David instinctively reaching for him to keep him close. “I’ll deal with getting us our refunds, the insurance agent and Ronnie.”

“You’ll deal with Ronnie?” David asks, quirking an eyebrow upwards. 

“Yes, I’ll deal with Ronnie,” Patrick repeats rather indignantly. “We can be professional with each other.”

“Mhm, mhm,” David says, his fingers dancing across Patrick’s shoulders. “Sure you can, honey.”

Patrick rolls his eyes and swats at his husband’s butt. “Call Stevie and have her drive you out to Elmdale.”

“Fine, but when I get back we’re having an extensive conversation about what we’re going to have for dinner to make up for the atrocities of today,” David says pulling out his phone. “Also sex. Lots of it.”

“I was expecting as much,” Patrick says as he walks by him to go to the back room, kissing David on the cheek as he does. “Have you called Alexis yet?”

“Ugh, no and I’m not going to. It’s her first day at Interflix and the last thing she needs to worry about is about this mess.”

📦📦📦

Alexis stands outside of a tall office building on 40th and 9th, staring up at the seemingly endless row of windows and takes one more deep breath before squaring her shoulders and strutting in. 

She feels good. She’s wearing her favorite black Louboutin’s and clutches tightly onto her new black leather Kate Spade tote she was able to find on sale at Nordstrom Rack and keeps her eyes focused on the elevator banks dead ahead. 

She runs a hand over the front of her blazer, her mom’s Altuzarra black fringe that was gifted to her before they parted ways after the wedding. She wore it today hoping some of her mom’s energy would seep into her, calming the constant roll of nerves that have found home deep inside of her belly. 

So far it’s helped remind her of her mother’s word the night before, how she so gently told Alexis, _“the glory I hold in my pride for you is impossible to express with words, Alexis.”_

So she stays focused on her path, on where she needs to go and what she needs to do to get there, and right now that is into an elevator and up to her new little cubicle. Tucked into her bag are a few photos she chose to place on her desk, photos of her family that she carefully placed into cute little glass frames with golden edges that she found on clearance at TJ Maxx. So yes she’s focused and super excited and like kind of distracted? Which is why she doesn’t see the glass turnstile gates until a burly security guard holds a hand out to stop her. “Woah there, you need to tap your cardkey in order to get through.”

“Oh!” Alexis says, jolting backwards one step and reaching into her bag for her lanyard. “Right, sorry, I didn’t even realize.” She takes out her lanyard and looks at it and down at the turnstile, realizing she has no idea how to like _get through_.

“First day?” The guard asks and Alexis nods her head. 

“Yeah, and I’m just like trying to stay like, super focused, you know?”

“Sure,” the guard says nodding with her. He’s very tall with a large belly with a dark mustache and kind eyes. “I get like that too. Take the bull by the horns, right?”

“Mm,” Alexis says, shimmying her shoulders. “I don’t know what that means, but I kind of like it. It reminds me of the time I had to rescue Vanessa Hudgens off of a mechanical bull in Austin. Poor thing was just like flopping everywhere.”

“Reminds me of the time my cousin Carlo got trapped in a bullpen when he was 15. No bull, but the idea of it scared him enough,” the security guard says and Alexis smiles widely at him. 

“I love that for him. I’m Alexis Rose,” she says pointing to her necklace before holding out her hand. “Interflix’s new Social and Digital Marketing Strategist.”

“Carmine Valastro,” the guard says, shaking her hand. “This building’s security personnel from Mondays through Thursdays from 7am to 9pm.”

“I think we’re going to be good friends. Carmine,” Alexis says. “Now can you show me how to like navigate through this cute little gate?”

“You just tap right here,” Carmine says pointing at a black square that sits atop the turnstile. “And make sure to take elevators 6-10. They’re express up to the 15th floor to Interflix’s offices.”

“Ooo just like the elevators that take you up to the top of the Marina Bay Sands in Singapore,” Alexis says with a shimmy. 

“I bet our elevator music is better,” Carmine says puffing his chest out. “Good luck on your first day Alexis.” Carmine gives her two thumbs up and a clumsy wink. 

“Thank you,” Alexis says tapping him on the nose. 

Alexis continues on her stride, her steps confident and strong and pushes the button on the elevator bank for 6 through 10 and waits. It doesn’t take long for an elevator to arrive, the shiny metal doors opening before her like the grand gates of Paris’ vacation villa in Napa Valley. But before she can step foot into the elevator, people rush by her to cram into the elevator, pushing Alexis aside, leaving her frazzled and confused as the doors close before she can regain her footing. 

“Ew, what the fuck,” she says confused, huffing out a breath and tossing her hair back with a grunt.

“Another one is on its way down,” a mild voice says from beside her. She turns to face a short man with curly gray hair and circular glasses. He’s wearing a basic brown suit and his belt does not match his shoes which _ugh, not correct_ , David’s voice echoing through her head. “I hate crowded elevators which is why I always stand towards the back. I don’t mind waiting for the next one.”

“Ugh, I wouldn’t either if I weren’t running so behind. It’s my first day at work and I’m like _trying_ to make a good first impression, you know? I have this big meeting with a potential client this morning and I was hoping to squeeze in a good meditation sesh,” Alexis says, trying to shake the stress off her shoulders. 

“Good first impressions are important,” the man says nodding his head. “Although I don’t think I’m memorable enough to ever leave one.”

Alexis’ bottom lip juts out as she looks at him sympathetically. “Well I’ll certainly remember you,” she says tapping the tip of his nose. 

Another elevator dings open and they both walk inside, Alexis pressing the button of her floor and taking a deep breath. The music in the elevator is indeed very much enjoyable, and Alexis bops her shoulders to the beat when suddenly the floor beneath her jerks to a stop, causing her to grasp onto the metal wall beside her. 

“What-” The elevator car jerks again, Alexis leaning against the wall to keep steady as the elevator settles, a long creak cutting through before silence. 

“No, no, no, no, no! This can’t be happening,” Alexis groans out, thunking her head back onto the wall. 

“Hello?” A voice from the emergency radio box calls out. “Everyone alright in there?”

“Oh my god,” Alexis says going to the box and pressing the call button. “Carmine?”

“Alexis! Are you okay kid?” Carmine asks. 

“Ugh, yes,” Alexis says. “This is a bit of an inconvenience though.”

“We think there’s a problem with the motor. Our repair guys are on their way over, we’ll have you out of there in no time. Is it just you in there?”

“No, I’m here with this cute little thing,” Alexis says, turning to the man for the first time to find him crowded against the corner of the elevator, his eyes wide and panicked. “Oh, yeah, he doesn’t look too hot right now.”

🛗🛗🛗

Stevie eyes David occasionally as she drives to Elmdale, as David munches on a bag of kettle baked lime potato chips. “Are you sure that’s enough for the trip?”

“Yes, but I fully plan on getting a pretzel too,” David says, licking his fingers. “Maybe a milkshake.”

“Good to know you’re coping well with what happened,” Stevie says, turning out into the main road.

“Oh I am spiraling inside, I’m just able to hide it because I took another xanax before we left,” David replies.

“And the box of snacks your husband packed for you also seems to be offering you a good distraction,” Stevie says nodding towards the small mountain of goodies on his lap. 

David hums, happily pawing at the box “It’s nice being married.”

Stevie looks at him horrified. “On second thought I think you should go on these vendor pick ups on your own. I’m not suddenly not feeling well.”

“Patrick made it very clear that I am not to drive in my delicate and emotional state,” he says, mouth full of potato chips. “So onward, coach person!”

“I’m having unpleasant flashbacks of driving your mother to the Crows premiere,” Stevie mutters to herself, driving onward. 

🚗🚗🚗

“Oh, hello you!” Film and Television’s Moira Rose says to a passersby on the way to her trailer, swinging her Valentino Roman Stud Nappa Chain purse. “Wonderful day to embark on an exciting new tele-ocular venture, isn’t it? You must be bursting with creative energy just waiting to be expelled!”

“I just hold the boom,” the PA replies monotonously before continuing about his day. 

“Do not minimize your role! You hold much more in your firm grip that keeps this set afloat!” Moira calls out. She continues her strut, waving to other members of crew before stopping in front of her trailer, her name on the door, a semi-permanent force of vinyl. 

Moira Rose is no stranger to the bustling energy of a television set, but this feels different to anything she’s ever done. This feels like redemption, a return to grace that never should have been snatched away from her. But, if resilience is what the bright lights of Hollywood want from Moira Rose, she shall serve it on a gold platter with diamond encrusted serving spoons. 

“And so it begins again,” she murmurs to herself, squaring her shoulders and opening the door. 

The trailer is dated but clean, a fresh bouquet of flowers in a deep red vase sitting in the middle of the table. She plucks the small white card and reads, _To my star who will always shine the brightest against the darkest of skies, good luck on your first day back. Love always, Johnny._

“Oh, that man,” Moira says to herself, kissing the envelope, leaving the imprint of her red lipstick as a mark of her love. 

“Knock, knock!” A voice from behind her calls out. “Hi Moira, they’re ready for you in makeup,” says Rebecca, a young PA she met the week before in rehearsals. 

“Thank you, Rebecca,” Moira says. “I was just putting my things down in preparation to be fetched away!” Moira says shrugging off her coat. “Has dear Nicky arrived yet?”

“Nicole just finished makeup, she’s on set rehearsing now,” Rebecca replies. “While you’re getting ready, is there anything I can get you for your trailer? Since we’ll be on location for the next two weeks, I’d thought I would try to make it a little more homey for you.”

“Yes!” Moira says, opening up her purse. “If I can put in a request for a frame to help make this alloy vestibule a home.” She pulls out a picture of her family and pats it lovingly before following Rebecca out the trailer. 

“After makeup the director would like to meet with you on set before starting your scenes with Nicole,” Rebecca says. “He wants to go over possibly changing the blocking for the second half of scene 4.”

“Yes, I was hoping he would say that,” Moira says. “And I also have a few minor revisions to the script I was hoping to table, namely the first few lines of my resurrection.”

“I’ll come and get you once you’re all set in here,” Rebecca says holding the door open for the makeup trailer for her. 

“Thank you dear,” Moira says. “Now, I am ready for my staggering transformation!”

A frazzled looking young woman turns towards Moira with a tired smile. “Hi Mrs. Rose, I’m Amanda and I’ll be doing your makeup today.”

“Dear Amanda, are you gaffed for the sojourn we are about to embark on together?” Moira asks, sitting down in the makeup chair. 

“I think so,” Amanda replies wearily, clipping a nylon cape in front of her. “It’s already been quite the morning.”

“As to be expected,” Moira says, tilting her head back as Amanda begins the prep for her makeup. “Now, I must ask if you received the directions of the proper way to handle Andromeda?”

“Yes, Rebecca dropped it off to me this morning. Don’t worry, I made sure to set aside a space for her in the locked cabinet,” she says, indicating to a large black cabinet behind her.

“Excellent, excellent,” Moira says, closing her eyes as Amanda sweeps primer over her skin. “I feel positively charged with energy! I assume you feel the same way?”

“Well, I’m definitely charged with a lot of caffeine,” Amanda says with a chuckle. “You see, I’ve been very busy because-”

“Oh, we’re all busy, are we not? We are on the precipice of something truly extraordinary, I hope everyone is bombulating with restless spirit.”

“Of course, I could really just some extra help-”

“Yes,” Moira says, nodding her head. “You help me so that I can help others as Vivian Blake at Sunrise General. Assist me in bringing Vivian to life!”

“Yes, that’s what I’m here for,” Amanda says, a strained smile on her face. “Just wish I had another set of hands to help take this load off.”

“Well chin up my dear! The energy today is electrifying! A historic day for television, a cause for revelry,” Moira says

“I guess,” Amanda says. “Just a lot on my plate at the moment.”

“Ah yes, I concur! This show is an important step for my transcendent comeback, crafted with the help of my darling daughter of course, so I too am feeling a tenacious sense of tension coursing through my veins!”

“Well, the least I can do is ease some of that by making Vivian Blake look fabulous,” Amanda says with a gentle smile. 

“I would be most beholden,” Moira replies, closing her eyes as the transformation begins.

🎥🎥🎥

“And with that we can easily predict our revenue projections to increase with the added services to the Midwest locations,” Johnny Rose says out loud to himself in the quiet space of his office, going over his notes in preparation for a big team meeting. 

He walks along the length of his office, smaller than what he’s had in the past, but a far cry from the old metal desk in Bob’s Garage. He smiles to himself, shaking his head a little and catches the sight of the mug Bob had gifted him before he left that now holds all of his pens, emblazoned with the logo of said garage, a framed photo of his family right next to it. 

He feels confident, the buzz of excitement tickling the back of his neck that always kicks in before a big meeting. He may not be skilled at giving felicitous pep talks, but he knows he’s good at this. 

Johnny checks the notes in his email one more time, confirming the time and the conference room number before deciding to make a trip to the room early, just to acquaint himself with the unfamiliar space. He doesn’t have an assistant yet to help keep up with his schedule, but he likes to think he’s done well so far on his own. But he knows he needs to find one soon as he settles more at the office. 

The West Coast office for the Rosebud Motel Group sits on the 5th floor of a basic office building in downtown Los Angeles, high enough to escape the noise of traffic below but not enough to see picturesque views of the city. Still, the space is well laid out and he has a team he trusts, who are all eager to see this company succeed. So with that, the promise of a bigger space is cemented for their future. 

Johnny walks down the hall of his office and through the large glass doors that lead out into the elevator bank. Their conference room is currently being renovated and the office on the opposite side of the floor is very generously letting Rosebud Motel Group use one of their spaces for the time being. And he knows that a new fangled smart board is in the room and he just wants to press a couple of buttons to see what happens. 

He whistles to himself as he walks towards the door of conference room A, pushing the door handle and walking inside to a room full of people who all simultaneously turn their heads towards him. 

“Oh,” Johnny says shocked. “Sorry, sorry, I didn’t know-”

“You’re Johnny Rose?” A voice at the front calls out. 

“Uh,” Johnny says unsurely. “Yes?”

“Oh my goodness,” a woman says moving quickly from the front of the room towards him. “I can’t believe I am meeting _the_ Johnny Rose!”

“Have we uh, met before?” Johnny asks unsurely. 

“Oh no, no, I’m just a fan. We analyzed the Rose Video business model in my intro to business class in college,” the woman says, thrusting her hand out towards him. “Jennifer Yang and you just stumbled upon our business analytics seminar with our interns,” she says, gesturing the room. 

“Oh! Well, wish I had something like this when I was younger,” Johnny says with an awkward chuckle. “Would have made my life a lot easier if I had some wise words to go by.”

“Well maybe you can impart some of those words upon our interns?” Priyanka asks with a hopeful lilt to her voice. 

“Oh no, no, no, I couldn’t possibly barge in on your seminar-” Johnny says, backing away.

“Oh, you must!” Jennifer says gesturing towards the front of the room. “Someone with your kind of experience must have something to share! Please, your insight on what you’ve learned throughout your career will be so beneficial to these young minds.”

“Well,” Johnny says clearing his throat. “When you put it that way, yes, I may have some wise words I can impart.” Johnny pulls on the sleeves of his suit and walks to the front of the room a little unsurely, unnerved by all the eyes watching his every move. 

Once he’s at the front of the room, he takes a deep breath. “So, I guess, I should introduce myself? My name is Johnny Rose and I used to own Rose Video, a large video rental operation. I’m sure many of you have memories of running up and down the aisles of a Rose Video, fighting over which movie to watch with your families on a Friday night,” he says with a smile, waiting for everyone to nod along with him. But everyone remains stoic as they stare at him. 

“Many of the interns were born when streaming services began to phase in,” Jennifer says gently. 

“Oh well, that makes sense,” Johnny says with an awkward laugh. “I’m sure none of you have ever stepped foot in a video rental store!”

“I’ve been to Blockbuster,” an intern towards the front says. 

“Okay,” Johnny says, cutting them off with a grimace. 

👨🏻🏫👨🏻🏫👨🏻🏫

“Okay, that’s the last pick up for the day,” David says, placing a large box of candles into the trunk of Stevie’s car. 

“So you can move boxes on your own,” Stevie says leaning against her car. “And here I thought you needed me and your husband to move them because of your weak chicken arms.”

“Okay, first of all, I don’t have weak chicken arms you miscreant,” David huffs out. “Second of you have never lifted a box for me unless it was a case of wine. And lastly, it’s not my fault I’m married to a man who has designated ‘arm days’ and enjoys lifting heavy things.”

“He does like lifting things, doesn’t he,” Stevie says, wrinkling her nose. 

David hums to himself. “He especially likes to show off in front of me. Like a cute peacock,” David says shimmying his shoulders. 

“I’m leaving you here,” Stevie says with disgust. 

“I will slash your tires,” David harps back when a voice suddenly calls out, “Hey! I know you! Don’t you own Rose Apothecary!”

David turns around to face a man with a wide grin. “Um, hi?” David says unsurely. 

“Aw man, I love your store!” The man says excitedly. “You have the best stuff!”

“Oh, well,” David says, preening a little bit. “Thank you. Everything we carry is carefully curated by only the best from local artisans and craftspeople.”

“Yeah, yeah,” the man says nodding his head. “Definitely only quality products. I got a hold of some of your stuff last year and I’ve been hooked on it ever since! My name is Jack,” the man says sticking his hand out. 

“David,” he says, shaking the man’s hand hesitantly. 

“Oh cool! Candles!” Jack says sticking his head near the trunk. “Are these new? I don’t recognize any of the scents.”

“Um, yes,” David says, clearing his throat. “Our candle vendor is giving us a trial run on some new fragrance notes for the season.”

“Really? That’s awesome!” Jack says enthusiastically. “Do you mind if I take a look? A sneak peak of what’s to come?”

“Um, sure?” David says confusedly. David lifts his eyes to meet Stevie’s and mouths, _is that weird?_

Stevie shrugs her shoulders because she’s unhelpful, especially when it means David looks uncomfortable longer.

🕯🕯🕯

“Ugh!” Alexis says frustrated, pacing back and forth in the limited space of the elevator. “This is honestly like the last thing I needed happening today.”

“Can you please stop moving,” her elevator partner squeaks out, his face flushed and sweaty. 

“And there’s like no cellphone service in this metal box thing so I can’t even like email my supervisor that I’m trapped in here,” Alexis groans out. “This stress is not good for my skin right now.”

“When did they say they will be done?” The man croaks out. 

“Good question,” Alexis says and stomps back over to the call button. “Carmine?”

“Hey Alexis!”

“So like, quick q, when are we getting out of here?”

“Our guys are almost here and from there maybe 30 minutes?”

“Carmine! I can’t wait 30 minutes! I’m going to miss my meeting!” Alexis says frantically. “They don’t even know I’m in here!”

“We called up to your office,” Carmine replies. “They know you’re being held up.”

“Oh my god, thank you Carmine, that was so nice of you,” Alexis sighs out. “That solves one thing I guess.”

“Hang in tight kid, we’ll get you out of there as fast as we can. Just sit down and relax for now.”

Alex looks down at the ground and wrinkles her nose. “That’s a hard no.”

“I knew I shouldn’t have left my house today,” 

Alexis turns away from the call box and towards the cute little man. “Um, no babe, that’s not the right kind of energy to be manifesting.”

“But if I were home I wouldn’t be here, stuck in a metal death trap,” the man says, swallowing hard and pressing his back into the corner of the elevator more firmly. 

“Oh my god, you poor thing,” Alexis says sympathetically. “You left home because you had things to do, big things, important things! Like the guru I once met during my immersive meditation and healing retreat in Bali said, it’s important to accept things as they are and to use it as a moment of growth,” Alexis says with a smile before stopping to think. “Or maybe that’s what Sir Patrick Stewart told me when we were getting mimosas in Marseille.”

A low groan from the elevator rumbles below them and the man jumps in fright, on the verge of actual tears. 

“Oh, no, no no no,” Alexis says. “Don’t cry! It’s okay, we’re going to be fine!”

“I’m having a very difficult time believing you,” he says, his eyes wide and panicked. 

“Listen, I once escaped out of a moving van with just a shoelace and a travel bottle of hairspray, this is like nothing in comparison to that,” Alexis says trying to reassure him. “Okay, listen, this is what we’re going to do. We are going to sit down and do some deep breathing exercises that I learned from that meditation retreat.”

“I’m not moving,” he says, shaking his head. 

“Okay, okay, listen, I am Alexis,” she says, pointing at her necklace. “What’s your name?”

“Max,” he chokes out. 

“Max,” Alexis says gently. “If I can help guide Cate Blanchett into landing a plane, I can definitely help you through this.” She extends her hand out to him. “You can trust me.”

Max looks at her hand warily before slowly moving to take it.

🧘🧘🧘

“Okay, great rehearsal! Let’s break as we reset,” the director calls out as the crew begins to ready the set. Moira shakes off her hands and rolls her shoulders, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.. 

“Great job at rehearsal,” Rebecca says coming to her with a cup of water. “Amanda will be here to touch up your makeup before we start filming. 

“Thank you, dear,” Moira says, accepting the cup. “My throat is positively parched.”

“I was also able to find a lovely frame for your picture,” Rebecca says. “It’s all set up in your trailer next to your flowers.”

“You are an absolute treasure,” Moira says and catches Amanda in the corner of her eye, looking more frazzled than when she did that morning.

“Hi Mrs. Rose,” Amanda says, slightly out of breath and a little flushed. “Got caught up back at the trailer.”

“Not to worry,” Moira says as she’s led to a chair. “Just a gentle touch up will suffice.”

“Amanda, after you’re all set with Moira, Nicole needs a touch up too,” a PA says as they pass by. 

“Sure,” Amanda says, powdering Moira’s nose. Moira watches Amanda’s eyebrows furrow together in concentration. She’s quiet and tense, but working quickly and efficiently with confident sweeps of her hands. 

“Amanda, slight emergency with Cara when you have a moment. She may have tried altering her makeup a little,” another PA says. Amanda’s mouth turns down into a deep frown.

“Got it,” Amanda replies, dabbing on some more blush onto the apples of Moira’s cheeks. Moira watches with concern as Amanda’s face continues to twist with stress. 

“Amanda, dear-”

“William rubbed off the foundation on his forehead,” Conrad, another PA says coming up to Rebecca. “It looks awful.”

“I will be right there to fix it,” Amanda says quickly, setting Moira’s makeup with powder. “Okay, Mrs. Rose, you’re all set.” With that, Amanda quickly turns on her heel and follows Conrad to the gaggle of people who very suddenly need her, Moira watching her with some unease.

💄💄💄

“Okay, this is weird right?” David whispers to Stevie as Jack looks through all the candles. They’re standing on the sidewalk at a safe distance, watching Jack cautiously.

“I would say so, yes,” Stevie agrees. 

“He’s like some candle perv,” David says, looking absolutely bewildered. “I’m not getting good energy from him.”

“You don’t get good energy from anyone.”

“Okay, but this is extra weird,” David says, his eyes trained on Jack as he holds two candles in his hand. “Like why is he so interested in my merchandise? Don’t get me wrong, I think Priyanka is a genius when it comes to candles, but this enthusiasm seems a lot.”

“This is a little excessive,” Stevie agrees, watching Jack sniffing a candle deeply. 

“Oh my god,” David says to himself, a thought forming in his head. “What if he’s up to something?”

“If you’re indicating to some kind of sex thing-”

“Stevie, what if he’s the thief?” David asks, his voice dripping with suspicion. 

“What?” She asks, confused. 

“What if he’s the burglar who ransacked my store? What if he’s trying to pull another heist now? There’s no way someone is this into my store,” David says, growing more tense with every second that passes by. 

“Well you’re right about that.”

“Now that I’m racking my brain, he does look like the figure in our security videos. I may not have seen his face, but I saw his body and I think this could be him!”

“David, you’re losing your mind.”

“What if this is a distraction tactic? Compliment me and my store to get me frazzled and then take all this product that’s just presented for him!” David says, sweeping his hands over Stevie’s car. “Or maybe he’s surveying the merchandise for the next time he tries to rob us!”

“Don’t be silly, he’s not complimenting you.”

“Distract him,” David says suddenly. “I’m going to check his car.”

“What?” Stevie asks, surprised. “Are you crazy?”

“Show him the new bottles of body milk if he gets bored of the candles,” David says before walking up to Jack. “Hi, so, I’m just gonna run and get a cup of coffee, would you like anything?” David asks with a grimace. 

“Oh,” Jack says, popping his head up. “No, I’m good thanks. Is this patchouli?”

“Yes it is,” David says with an awkward laugh. “Smell the lavender sage one next! I’ll be right back. As in very quickly. Just popping in real quick and then right back out!” David says backing away slowly from him. 

Jack doesn’t pay him much mind, continuing to shuffle through the candles. 

“Do you even know which car is his?” Stevie whispers frantically to him. 

“Oh,” David says, stopping. “Good point. Hey, Jack?” David calls out. “Where’s your car?”

“It’s that one,” Jack says pointing behind him to a green Toyota Corolla parking by the corner at the end of the street.

“Great!” David says, cheerily. “Cover for me.”

“You’re going to get arrested,” Stevie says, exasperation dripping from her voice. 

“Not if I’m stealthy,” David says, walking briskly towards the car, his shoulders set and stiff. 

🕵🏻🕵🏻🕵🏻

“And that’s how I was able to successfully negotiate a deal with a major audio company to partner up with us through an exclusivity deal where we sold their equipment at 300 of our stores. That deal helped to launch us into becoming a household name for several years,” Johnny says rather proudly. The sea of expressionless faces simply stare back at him. “Not that I expect any of you to know that,” he says stiffly. 

“Okay, we have about 5 minutes left. Does anyone have any questions for Mr. Rose?” Jennifer asks from the back of the room. 

One hand raises, a young woman with thick black glasses and bright pink hair tied neatly in a braid. “What made you go into business?”

“What made me go into business?” Johnny repeats back. “Well, a couple of reasons really. I come from a long line of entrepreneurs so that was a heavy influence. I knew from a young age I wanted to start and run my own business. Of course, I didn’t know at the time what that business would be, all I had was $2000 and a dream, but many things are thrown your way in life and it’s all about how you roll with the punches and how to take an opportunity and make it grow.”

The same young woman raises her hand again. “Why do you stay in business then?”

“Oh,” Johnny says with surprise. “Why?”

Johnny takes a moment to think about it. He thinks about the meetings and the paperwork and the oftentimes long hours and late nights and really does ask himself why. He has several decades under his belt of spreadsheets and expense reports and cold cups of coffee. 

Why indeed.

But as that question echoes through his head, he thinks about that day in the motel with Stevie, how she was on the brink of giving up, how he saw that opportunity and how he could make it grow. And the last thing he expected was how that little roadside motel could help him grow too. 

“I’m not going to lie,” Johnny begins, shoving his hands in his pockets and rolling his shoulders back. “It’s hard work. There are a lot of tough days that come with running a business. Good days too of course, but the bad ones,” Johnny says shaking his head. “The bad ones can really get to you. One day you can be living with unlimited comfort and then the next day, you’re in a bus with your family, driving past endless farmland to a place that shouldn’t make sense.” Johnny shakes his head fondly. “But, when you have an idea that you love and that you believe in, then every hard thing is worth it if you can find a way to share it with someone else. Because good ideas are worth growing, especially if you can grow with it.”

The young woman with the pink hair and glasses smiles at him, his words settling around her. 

“Thank you Mr. Rose,” Jennifer says softly. “And that concludes today’s seminar. A special thanks to Johnny Rose for joining us today,” Jennifer says gesturing towards him. Everyone claps politely before standing up and gathering their belongings, the room emptying out quickly. 

“I can’t thank you again for talking to our interns, Mr. Rose,” Jennifer says shaking his hand. 

“It was my pleasure,” Johnny says kindly. “I just hope I sparked something in someone.”

“Mr. Rose?” A voice says from behind Jennifer. 

“Hi Mikayla,” Jennifer says. “Mr. Rose, this is Mikayla Thorley. She’s one of our executive interns.”

“Hello Mikayla,” Johnny says warmly. “Thank you for your questions today.”

“Of course, I really enjoyed your talk today,” Mikayla says. “It really made me think about what I hope to accomplish for myself and my career.”

“I’m very glad to hear that,” Johnny says. “If you need anything at all, I’m right across the hall.”

“About that,” Mikayla says nervously, before squaring her shoulders and lifting her chin. “I was hoping to discuss possibly furthering my career with the Rosebud Motel Group.”

“Oh?” Johnny asks, surprised. 

Mikayla nods her head, her mouth set in a determined line. “I’m wrapping up my time here and I want to work with a company that believes in its mission. I want to be somewhere that’s growing so that I can grow with it.”

Jennifer and Johnny look at her with surprise before looking at each other and letting their faces settle into something akin to being impressed. 

“Funny you should mention that,” Johnny says rubbing his chin. “There may be just the position for you.”

💼💼💼

“And hold it for three, two, one,” Alexis says softly. “And breathe,” she says on the exhale, Max following right behind her. They are seated on the ground across from one another, legs crossed and eyes closed. “Great, great, let's check in with each other. How are you feeling?”

“Good,” Max says, his voice no longer trembling. “I feel very good.”

“Well look at that,” Alexis says opening her eyes and tapping the tip of his nose. “I knew you could do it.”

“I owe it all to you,” he says kindly. “You’re very good in high stress situations.”

“Oh my god, stop,” Alexis says flipping her hair off her shoulder. “It’s like, not a big deal.”

“One, two,” a voice from the call box says. “One, two, anybody there?”

“Yes,” Alexis says standing up. “Hi Carmine!”

“Hey kid, we’re just about ready to get you guys out of there.”

“Oh, yay! Max, did you hear that? We’re getting out!”

“Thank goodness,” Max breathes out relieved. 

“Now, you may feel the elevator jerk a little, but only a little. You guys are stuck in between floors so we just need to move the car up so you can be let out on the 14th floor.”

“Are you okay with that?” Alexis asks, turning to Max. 

“Yes,” he says confidently. “I feel relaxed and calm and like a badass bitch.”

“Yes!” Alexis says clapping her hands. “I’m telling you, those daily words of affirmation will do wonders with your confidence!”

“Okay, kids, we’re starting it up now! Get ready to shake a little.”

“Not a problem, I feel perfectly okay-” Max begins to say but as soon as the elevator car jerks upwards, he falls backwards with a shout. “FUCK!”

The car jerks once more, before it stops moving, Max letting out a low moan from his place on the floor. 

“Okay,” Alexis says pressing the call button. “When are the doors opening? Also, can we have like a cute little plastic bag ready? I think Max might need it.”

“So, slight problem,” Carmine says. “Doors have to be opened manually and the elevator car is slightly off.”

“What do you mean, ‘slightly off’?” Alexis asks warily. 

“It’s just not aligned perfectly with the floor, you guys are slightly above. So when the doors are opened, you may have to just jump down a little.”

“Jump?!” Max shouts, his head popping up from the floor. “Jump down?!”

“Only a few feet,” Carmine replies. “Just think of it as one deep step down.”

“Okay,” Alexis says. “I think we got it, thank you Carmine.” Alexis goes towards Max and crouches down. “Okay, so like, checking back in. How are you feeling?”

“Nauseous,” Max replies. 

“Okay, well, if we can just wait until later to address that.”

Just then, a loud creak comes from the doors, Max whimpering to himself, and the doors of the elevator are pried open by several hands. 

“Everyone okay in there?” One of the servicepeople asks. 

“Mhm, yes, totally,” Alexis says. “Okay Max, so this is when we like get up from the floor and shimmy our little butts off this elevator.”

“I can’t move,” Max whines. 

“Max,” Alexis says slowly. “Look at me.”

Max lifts his head and looks at Alexis cautiously. 

“What do we say to ourselves during moments of inner distress?”

Max takes a deep breath and says, “I feel relaxed and calm and like a badass bitch.”

“Yes,” Alexis says, nodding her head. “And that means we can get up and walk out and take on the world and like grow and evolve and like become the best versions of ourselves!”

Max’s head thunks back down on the ground. “Okay,” he says, swallowing thickly. “I’m ready to move.”

“Great,” Alexis says tapping his leg. “We’ll do it together.” She extends her hand out and waits for him to take it. 

“Okay,” Max says, taking her hand. “Together.”

“Okay, watch your step,” the serviceperson says, holding out his hand to help Alexis down. The elevator really is only two feet of the ground, but Max still hesitates slightly. 

“Max, what do we say,” Alexis pushes and Max says, “I feel relaxed and calm and like a badass bitch,” his voice high pitched and croaky.

“Alexis!” She turns towards the voice and sees her supervisor Elijah walking quickly towards me. “So glad you’re okay!”

“Hi Elijah, I’m so sorry for being late-” Alexis tries to apologize but Elijah waves her off. “It’s really no problem at all. How could you have predicted this?”

“But still, I’m like super bummed out that I missed my first meeting,” Alexis says disappointedly. 

“Oh, you didn’t miss that meeting,” Elijah says and Alexis cocks her head at him with confusion.

“What do you mean? It’s basically almost over,” she says, pulling out her phone to check the time.

“Yes, but our client hasn’t shown up yet,” Elijah replies. “They were also caught up in some elevator trouble,” he says, gesturing behind her towards Max. “Alexis, I would like to introduce you to Maxilimillien Hobbs, a potential client for an original Interflix series.”

“You can count me in,” Max says standing in between them. “If Alexis is on the team to produce the show, then I’m in.”

“Well then,” Elijah says with surprise. “I think you’re going to do great things here,” he says warmly to Alexis. “Come on, let's head upstairs. The rest of the team is waiting to meet you.”

Elijah leads them to the stairwell, Alexis walking with Max. “Um, okay, you totally could have told me you were here for Interflix!” Alexis says, lightly slapping his arm. 

“I was a little distracted, you know, felt like I was on the verge of death,” he says, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“What show are we developing for you?” She asks, curiously.

“I’m a calligrapher,” Max replies. “I’ll be teaching people how to practice calligraphy from the comfort of their homes. Tentative title is `Brushing Up with Max’.”

“Mhm,” Alexis hums, nodding her head with a grimace. “Yeah, that can be workshopped, most definitely.”

🖋🖋🖋

“Okay, I’m done patching up the backdoor until the new one comes in tomorrow,” Ronnie says walking through the main floor. 

“Thank you so much Ronnie, I really appreciate it,” Patrick says with a strained smile. 

“David can thank me later,” she says, breezing past him. “And I’m expecting to find an extra wedge of brie to come along with my payment.”

“I don’t think that was discussed,” Patrick says, trying to keep his voice even. 

“And I don’t make last minute house calls, but here I am,” Ronnie replies. “Give me the one that goes well with the white you’re giving me.” Ronnie opens the door and walks out just as Patrick shouts back, “Wine also wasn’t discussed!”

“Dammit,” Patrick mutters to himself annoyed. He begrudgingly marks out a bottle of wine and two wedges of cheese, muttering to himself quietly when he realizes that David and Stevie still aren’t back from their vendor pickups. He expected them to run late, David and Stevie always making multiple stops to pick up snacks, but even with that factored in, they are over an hour behind schedule. 

Patrick reaches into his phone to call his husband when it begins ringing on its own, Stevie’s name flashing on the screen. 

“Hey Stevie, are you guys on your way back?...WHAT?!”

🏃🏻💨

“And that is a wrap on today!” The director shouts out. “Great work today, folks!”

Everyone on set claps, celebrating the end of a fruitful first day of filming before the beginning of clean up and strike, actors giving each other hugs and kisses on the cheek as they bid their adieus. 

“Congrats Moira,” Rebecca says kindly, passing Moira her robe. “Great first day on set!”

“Yes, I can feel the ardent thrum of thespian energy coursing through my veins, impatient to begin again tomorrow,” Moira replies, slipping the robe over her shoulders. 

“It’s a long one tomorrow,” Rebecca says, walking with her to her trailer. “But exciting nonetheless. Amanda is in the makeup trailer to help take your wig off.”

“Thank you dear, I’ll see you on the morrow!” Moira says waving to her, walking towards the makeup trailer with energized steps. 

As soon as Moira steps into the trailer, she is met with the sight of Amanda in one of the chairs, slumped forward with her head resting above her folded arms on the table, sound asleep. 

Moira clears her throat, but Amanda does not rouse from her slumber. She clears her throat again, this time much louder and Amanda jolts awake, lifting her head up frantically. “Oh, oh no! I’m so sorry Mrs. Rose, I didn’t realize the time,” she says, standing up from the chair and straightening out her clothes. 

“Oh, no need for apologies,” Moira says waving her off. “Sometimes one needs a brief catnap to reinvigorate themselves for the day.” She takes a seat in the chair that Amanda just emptied.

Amanda works quietly, carefully removing the wig pins with practiced hands, her face pinched together in concentration.

“Hey, Amanda?” A PA knocks on the metal door gently as they step in. “Greg would like to speak with you about tomorrow’s schedule when you have a moment.”

“Okay,” Amanda replies, continuing to work on Moira’s wig. 

“And Sam asked if you could help with clean up?”

“Yep, got it,” Amanda says, her voice strained. The PA leaves and the trailer descends back into silence, Moira watching the young woman through the mirror. 

“Amanda,” Moira says gently. “I couldn’t help but notice that you seem to be somewhat overburdened with your duties today.”

“No, no, I’m fine. Just a long day,” she says. “Someone was supposed to be working with me on the principle cast, but they unfortunately dropped out at the last minute so it’s just been me today. But, I’m okay, really.” She gives Moira a tired smile. 

“Hm,” Moira hums. She knows what she needs to say, but feels hesitant to say because she doesn’t _truly_ want to, but the sorrow reflected in Amanda’s eyes pushes her forward. “Would you,” Moira begins, clearing her throat, trying to get the words out. “Would you like to talk about it?”

“Oh,” Amanda startles, her hands pausing from their work. 

“I’ve been told I have a calming reassurance that many have used to lean on,” Moira says. “I can lend a friendly ear if you’d like to unload today’s burdens. I think it might help you.”

“I don’t want to bother you with my troubles Mrs. Rose,” Amanda says unsurely. 

“Nonsense, you and I are embarking on this journey together! I don’t mind,” Moira says, even as her face twists unsurely. 

But Amanda looks at her with wide eyes before her body begins to unravel, the tension seeping out and her face visibly relaxing. 

“Thank you Mrs. Rose,” Amanda says sincerely. 

“Call me Moira,” she says, patting the back of her hand. “And I should be the one to be offering my gratitude for all the work you’ve done for me. So tell me, what are the dark waves rattling your boat?”

“Well, William thought a bug was on his forehead and rubbed off his foundation. Turns out it was just a black sesame seed from the bagel he was eating,” Amanda says rolling her eyes. “And Cara decided her cheeks needed to be freshened up and proceeded to rosy them up with a tube of liquid lipstick.”

“Not the sharpest knives in our butcher block,” Moira says, watching as Amanda rattled off on the day’s problems, sitting back and letting her calming reassurance speak for her.

👂🏻👂🏻👂🏻

“Okay, explain this to me again?” Patrick says as he walks his frazzled husband to their car. “Why were you trying to break into that man’s car?”

“I thought he was our thief!” David replies, his voice high pitched and strained. “He was acting super weird and sketchy and like some kind of candle perv and I thought he was trying to steal from us again so I went to his car to look for our things, and all I did was try to open the back window because it was cracked a little and Alexis told me about this stupid trick she used to do with her shoelace and I thought I was being stealthy-”

“He was not being stealthy,” Stevie cuts in. 

“And next thing I know, I’m being handcuffed! Which you know is something I enjoy-”

“That’s not something you should be saying out loud,” Patrick says with a wince.

“-But these were not fun handcuffs! And then I was put into the back of a cop car! In the handcuffs! And then interrogated as if I were not the one burglarized! And now I feel disgusting after being forced to wait in that tiny jail cell like some kind of caged animal!”

“You were in there for two minutes,” Stevie says deadpanned. “We sat in the waiting room after Jack asked to release you.” 

“I will draw you a bath with a glass of wine when we get home,” Patrick says, squeezing his waist. “And a pizza will be waiting for you after you’re done. And to help ease your mind, I got a call from the police on the way over here. They caught the thief over in Thornbridge.”

“This is a terrible honeymoon,” David mumbles to himself. Patrick kisses his cheek and rubs his shoulders, David turning his head demanding another kiss on his lips which Patrick very happily obliges. 

“Hey!” A voice calls out. The three of them turn around and see Jack jogging towards them. “I was afraid I wasn’t going to be able to catch you before you left!”

“Well technically, somebody did get caught,” Stevie says but is silenced by Patrick bumping his hip against hers. 

“Hi, Patrick Brewer,” Patrick says, extending his hand out. “I’m really sorry about this miscommunication and I really appreciate you not pressing any charges on my husband.”

“Oh, it’s not a problem at all,” Jack says, waving his hand. “All a friendly mistake! But I’m hoping to snag a free candle the next time I stop by?”

“Oh my fucking god,” David murmurs to himself and Patrick pinches his hip. 

“Of course,” Patrick says with a customer service smile. “Stop by anytime.”

“Great!” Jack says. 

“And I think my husband and his friend have something to say to you,” Patrick says, nudging David’s side gently. 

David’s face pinches together tightly as he says, “I’m very sorry we tried to break into your car.”

“We?” Stevie asks and David hisses at her, “You were an accomplice!”

“Like I said, it’s totally fine! I would also be really determined to find the person who stole from you!” Jack says jovially. 

“Thank you,” David says. “And I’ll make sure to set aside a couple of those patchouli candles for you.”

“I’m also sorry and I uh, like your sweater,” Stevie says awkwardly, her attempt at an apology. “Purple looks good on you.”

Jack looks down at his hoodie and hums. “I think it’s more of an aubergine color,” he says. “Anyways, I gotta head out. It was really nice meeting you! I’ll come by soon for my candles!” Jack waves them goodbye, the three of them watching him warily. 

“Okay, so I may understand what you mean by candle perv,” Patrick says before guiding his weary husband into the car.

🚔🚔🚔

The lights are on at Rose Apothecary later that night, the front door locked with the sign flipped to closed, David and Patrick working together to unpack their inventory. After trying to rest at home after the day’s events, David proclaimed he was too buzzed up on energy to stay still and they decided to burn it off at the store, cleaning up and trying to mend the wrongs that befell it. 

“What did Alexis say when you called her?” Patrick asks, lifting up another box, his biceps straining. It’s the fourth box he’s lifted, unnecessarily moving them from one side of the room to the other just because he knows David is watching. Not that David is complaining of course, watching his husband with a dreamy look on his face. 

“The usual, what I did wrong with the shoelace, what she would have done if she came in contact with the burglar, and a truly inspiring recount of the time she was able to stop a diamond heist in Miami by locking everyone in an underground safe with just a flashlight and perfume. The story loses its charm after you’ve heard it for the fifth time,” David says with a wave of his hand. 

“And your parents?” Patrick asks, crossing his arms and leaning against the boxes. 

“Dad tried to give me a pep talk about the joys of growing with your business? I’m not too sure, I may have tuned him out for a little bit. And my mother very bizarrely had very little to say,” David says. 

“Really?” Patrick asks, surprised, his little eyebrows raising upwards. 

“Yeah, she told me to ‘dock my boat at her harbor’, whatever the fuck that means, and to ‘unload the day’s atrocities off the ship and onto her shoulders’ and waited for me to talk. It was very weird and uncomfortable, but nice?” David says unsurely. 

“Huh,” Patrick says scratching his chin. “And she didn’t want to talk about her first day on set?”

“She made me schedule a facetime brunch with her this weekend to provide a thorough summation of her week, but no she let me just vent,” David says shrugging his shoulders. “I asked dad if she was drunk, but she only had one glass of wine apparently.”

“Maybe she just wanted to lend an ear to her son,” Patrick says but David doesn’t look convinced. “Maybe she misses you.”

“Highly unlikely,” David says, but a soft smile settles on his face, gentle and small. 

“Maybe we can look into visiting them or Alexis for our honeymoon? I was able to get most of our money back, in about a month we can rebook a trip,” Patrick says, opening up a box of body milk. 

“We could have been in bed at the Ritz-Carlton right now, drunk off of wine and sex,” David sighs out. 

“Our reservation was at the Holiday Inn, but I still plan on getting drunk off of wine and sex when we get back home,” Patrick replies without looking up from his sorting. 

“But this seems like a bad sign right?” David says, pulling at his fingers. “Like, what else will go wrong? They say rain on your wedding day is good luck, but what if that was an illusion to the truth that only terrible things are going to continue to happen-”

“Hey,” Patrick says softly, taking his husband’s hands in his. “David, take a deep breath for me.”

David closes his eyes tightly, tension coiling in his chest, but he listens to his husband and takes a deep breath, exhaling through his mouth. 

“Listen to me,” Patrick says gently. “I can’t promise that there aren’t going to be hard days like this, there may be days that are even worse-”

“Is this supposed to be helping me?” David asks wildly.

“But here’s what I can promise,” Patrick says, wrapping his arms around David’s waist. “I promise that no matter what it is, you and I will always get through it together.”

David closes his eyes and leans his forehead against Patrick’s. “Promise?” He asks quietly. 

“Yes,” Patrick reaffirms, kissing David sweetly. “You can always count on me to be your one phone call.”

“Okay,” David says annoyed, trying to detangle himself from Patrick’s arms, but his husband just holds on tighter, a grin splitting across his face. “Unhand me you heathen, we have to get back to work.”

“In a minute,” Patrick says, keeping one arm wrapped around David’s waist as he reaches with his other to take his phone out. “I want to dance with my husband for a little bit.”

Patrick swipes his thumb across the screen a couple of times before the opening notes of _You’re the Inspiration_ by Chicago begins to flow through the room.

“Okay, this is a hard _no_ ,” David says squirming in Patrick’s arms, but his husband just laughs, the sound tickling David’s ears as he begins to sway them to the beat. David gives one last meager attempt at trying to get away before succumbing to the warm depths of Patrick’s eyes, wrapping his arms around his neck, a smile tucked into his cheek, letting himself be wrapped up in Patrick’s love, the day fading away silently. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I choose Chicago for the sole purpose of including the song You're the Inspiration because it's one of my favorite songs of all time? Maybe (Yes).
> 
> Also, there's no office building on 40th and 9th but I have a very sentimental memory of busting my ass on the side walk while trying to hail a cab on that corner ❤️
> 
> And if you're wondering if Jack is that guy, you are correct


End file.
